Bomb (Battle Chip)
The Bomb series is among the obtainable Battle Chips in the Mega Man Battle Network series and stays throughout the whole series. They do damage to an enemy several columns ahead, passing over obstacles and other enemies. The Battle Chips can be obtained from Beetanks and Beetles, depending on which game in the series is being played. Battle Chips in the Family Mini Bomb , named MiniBoomer in the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, is a Battle Chip that creates a small bomb for the user to throw three panels ahead, exploding on impact. This chip appeared in all games from the series and is present in all of the standard Folders. Buster Bomb is a Battle Chip from the first Mega Man Battle Network game and Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. It replaces the Mega Buster by bombs, giving the user an endless supply of bombs until the Custom Screen is accessed. LilBomb LilBomb, known as in Japan, is a Battle Chip near identical to Mini Bomb, except that its explosion also hits adjacent vertical panels. It is mainly obtained from Beetanks in Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Battle Network 2, and Mega Man Network Transmission. Cross Bomb is a slightly stronger bomb chip whose explosion hits adjacent panels in a cross shape. It is obtained from Beetank2 in Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Battle Network 2, and Mega Man Network Transmission. Big Bomb is a Battle Chip that causes a big explosion, damaging nine adjacent panels on impact. It is obtained from Beetank3 in the first two games and Mega Man Network Transmission. Big Bomb is also available in Mega Man Battle Network 6. Black Bomb is a bomb introduced in Mega Man Battle Network 2. It throws a large bomb three squares ahead. If it is thrown directly on the target, it causes non-elemental damage and has a guard break effect. If it is thrown in an empty square, it will remain in the area as an obstacle, and when hit by an attack of the fire element, it will detonate and cause heavy fire damage in all panels from the area. In Mega Man Battle Network 3 it appeared in three versions. Single Bomb , named SingleBoomer in the anime, is a Battle Chip dropped by Beetle in Mega Man Battle Network 3. Like LilBomb, it has the same strength of Mini Bomb and hits adjacent panels. Double Bomb is a Battle Chip dropped by Deetle in Mega Man Battle Network 3. It is the same as Single Bomb, except that the user throws two bombs in a row. Triple Bomb is a Battle Chip dropped by Geetle in Mega Man Battle Network 3. The user throws three bombs in a row. Energy Bomb in a bomb chip in Mega Man Battle Network 4-''6, and ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. While its damage value is lower than Mini Bomb, its explosion can hit multiple times, being able to cause more damage. Mega Energy Bomb is a stronger version of Energy Bomb. Bug Bomb is a bomb introduced in Mega Man Battle Network 4. It is thrown three squares ahead and explodes after some time, hitting all adjacent squares and giving bugs to all targets. Viruses will only get confused. Crack Bomb is a chip obtained from Bugtank in Mega Man Battle Network 5. It throws a bomb three squares ahead that causes damage and cracks panels. Paralyze Bomb is a chip obtained from Bugtank2 in Mega Man Battle Network 5. It throws a bomb three squares ahead that causes damage and paralyzes targets. Reset Bomb is a chip obtained from Bugtank3 in Mega Man Battle Network 5. It throws a bomb three squares ahead that causes damage and can remove some Navi Customizer effects from the opponent, such as Super Armor, Air Shoes, Float Shoes, and Undershirt. Dark Bomb is a Dark Chip in Mega Man Battle Network 4. It is tossed three squares ahead and causes heavy damages to that square and all 8 squares around it. After use, MegaMan suffers a bug that causes him to constantly move backwards. Program Advance Beta-Bomb Beta-Bomb (B-Bomb) is a Program Advance from Mega Man Battle Network. It replaces the buster with six LilBombs. *Element: None *Damage: 50 (up to 6 times) *Battle Chip combinations: LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B Sigma-Bomb Sigma-Bomb (S-Bomb) is a Program Advance from Mega Man Battle Network. It replaces the buster with nine LilBombs. *Element: None *Damage: 50 (up to 9 times) *Battle Chip combinations: **LilBomb B, LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B **LilBomb B, LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B, BigBomb B **LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B, BigBomb B **LilBomb B, LilBomb B, LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B **LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, CrosBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B **LilBomb B, CrosBomb B, BigBomb B, BigBomb B, BigBomb B Ultra Bomb Ultra Bomb (UltraBmb) is a Program Advance in Mega Man Battle Network 2. *Description: Strongest bomb hits 9 panels! *Battle Chips: LilBomb + Cross Bomb + Big Bomb with the same codes (O, Q, or T) Appearances ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' See Also *Beetank *Beetle *BombMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *KillPlant *BigHat Category:Battle Chips